User talk:Scot 113/SPARTAN-G113
I'm curious? Have you even read Ghosts of Onyx? Or indeed, the article on SPARTAN-IIIs on Halopedia? It doesn't look as though you have...--Ajax 013 21:13, 13 February 2008 (UTC) In fact, I have, so don't go hating on my only page. I'm not hating on your page, am I? - Scot, the 113 Spartan NCF for very many reasons. Maybe next year, when he comes back, he'll realize his article is gone. -_- Hmm...ever guessed I was banned, Ajax? Even a bit? - Scot, the 113 Spartan I shall note that no one cared. And still, no one cares. =D Why would I just suddenly leave Halo Fanon? Would you do that?- Scot, the 113 Spartan Also, this article is following all guidelines now. - Scot, the 113 Spartan NCF NCF for the Spartans being in Beta Company. In Ghosts of Onyx, it is comfirmed all the Spartans, bar Tom and Lucy, are incinerated in a Covenant Reactor Explsosion. Among other things, which I'll get to when I have the time. Yes, but Scot-B113 was reassigned to be a Headhunter. And I can't see anything else that's wrong. - Scot, the 113 Spartan Also, Scot-B113 has been moved to Scot-G113 Scot-113. With some edits I will make, it will be canon-friendly. - Scot, the 113 Spartan Still NCF for reason stated on Scott's talkpage. It's Ghosts of Onyx, not Ghosts of Onxy. Use proper spelling! --Freelancer Texas 16:28, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Where does it say that? - Scot, the 113 Spartan Still NCF. If your wondering why, it's because in Ghosts of Onyx, the slipstream space COM launcher is controlled by the A.I., and Team Katana was FORCED into Zone 67, they didn't enter Zone 67 willingly.--Freelancer Texas 00:25, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry Scot, they make good points, but its just that most veterans here do not act in a way they should and act aggressive, or "flame," for their own pleasure. The only issue is that its difficult for anyone to make a SPARTAN-III on here, and Ajax and Spartan-118 are both a little over the top on attacking newbies. By the way, send me a holler for help with anything. And if you read this 118 and Ajax, sorry if I sound like I'm attacking you because I honestly don't intend to. 0rbital 21:56, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I am merely adding my help. He asked and I present. :Not you, the others. 0rbital 23:47, January 1, 2010 (UTC) By the way, a Pelican couldn't possibly have enough fuel to even make the trip to Onyx; not to mention that Onyx was top-secret... only a select few even knew its location. Wow, thanks 0rbital and Another Poetic Spartan. You guys are just great. I will rely on you huys to help me with this article. Have a nice day! - Scot 113 15:05, January 3, 2010 (UTC) And 117649, I see what you mean. Even though New Harmony's position and Onyx's position have never been told how far they are apart, I will take that part out. Thanks for the thought. -Scot 113 15:10, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Ask LOMI. I cant tell. Kay. -Scot 113 20:44, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Just a heads up, but I have moved this page to SPARTAN-G113 so that it could follow the rules of the site in relation to names. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 00:23, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Denique... Which means "finally" in Latin, but this page is canon firendly. After months of work, it's good. Thanks Lordofmonsterisland, you are the best user on Halo Fanon. - Scot 113 22:02, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Err... it's not canon friendly, still. If he were a SPARTAN-III, he would have a letter in his tag. Actually, it's canon friendly. Scot is a Headhunter, so he doesn't need one. If you had read Halo: Evolutions, you would know. - Scot 113 00:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC) --Scot 113 Err, no. Even with your argument, the tag would still be considered NCF, as "SPARTAN-113" would already have been a SPARTAN-II designation. In addition, where exactly does it state that Headhunters do not receive letter designations in their tags? I was under the impression that in the novel, their tags simply aren't mentioned. Also, kindly sign your comments. Sorry, forgot to sign. Anyway, it doesn't mention the designation. I don't want to call him SPARTAN-H113 because this would probably still be marked as NCF. But I don't want to call him SPARTAN-G113 because Scot's a Headhunter. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. - Scot 113 00:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Since it's unclear what the designation is, what should it be? Puting the "H" in front of the number would be reasonable. - Scot 113 00:23, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Putting "H" would mean that he would be a part of an "Eta Company," making it NCF as well, as canonically there are only three successful SPARTAN-III Companies, which go in order by the Greek Alphabet. Even if it were a post-war Company, Headhunters would have only existed during the war. Putting "G113" however, is acceptable; many individuals of Gamma Company are left unaccounted for in Ghosts of Onyx, meaning that its entirely possible they could have been inducted as Headhunters. Thanks. :) - Scot 113 00:32, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Actually, if he's a headhunter, I don't think he needs it, Bungie gos by not putting the letters in front of Noble, and they were part of a company, but not anymore. Halopedia completely made up the leters for them(Yes they do make sense, but thats not the point)BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 00:37, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Err, no. If a SPARTAN-III is from a certain company, they retain that tag. Also, even if that were the case, SPARTAN-113 would already have been a taken SPARTAN-II tag. Sorry Hunter, but he's right. Since the Headhunter's tags are not mentioned, I guess they are hand picked into the Headhunter group from their companies. - Scot 113 00:53, April 9, 2010 (UTC) 091, wouldn't a Spartan be capable of handling the recoil? --'SPARTAN' Talk 14:02, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for crushing my hopes and dreams S091. Does underslung shotgun still work that way? XD - Scot 113 20:52, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Wait, you do know the M61 has a shoulder stock, right? (I'm not sure if that helps stop grenade launcher recoil.) - Scot 113 20:54, April 9, 2010 (UTC) NCF NCF for the following reasons: #Headhunters had to survive two combat training missions before being evaluated, not simply assigned willy nilly. #OPERATION:TORPEDO occurred in 2545, where every single member'' of Beta company is wiped out. The only survivors from Beta company as stated by Ghosts of Onyx are Tom and Lucy. Please address these issues. You're implying that even Noble Team members died. Since Scot is a Headhunter and was assigned elsewhere, he was not in OPERATION: Torpedo. And didn't know it was combat training missions; I was pretty sure it was two real missions and then they were evaluated. - Okay, only Lucy, Tom and SPARTAN-B312, and Catherine-B320 are the confirmed survivors of Beta company. What you are saying (that Scot was removed from the op) is contradicting canon. Secondly, "Only SPARTAN-IIIs that had survived two or more specially assigned training missions would be evaluated." which is taken from here http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Headhunters_%28Team%29 -- that's not contradicting canon. Headhunters were pulled from their original assignment, whether it be with Alpha, Beta, or Gamma. Also, he doesn't have to mention the two missions, simply stating he is a headhunter pretty much implies it. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 01:17, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Biscuit for clearing this up. Now we wait for the admins to remove the tag. - We thought they all died, but then comes Noble Team it proves us wrong. GoO is becoming somehwat outdated, with new canon material retconning the past subjects. The headhunters are likely from Beta or Alpha. Why wouldn't they? This one beta gets NCF for being a headhunter, yet we let Ajax's "Royal Team" exist, which takes out several Alpha/Beta members. Not to mention, by your logic there is no mention of any Gamma Heahunters, so therefore they should exist either. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 21:34, May 14, 2010 (UTC) The logic is this simple: All of the SPARTANS from Beta company, besides the ones S-091 mentioned, are D-E-A-D. By saying that others were pulled out is re-writing canon, which isn't allowed here.-- @S0B! - Read "Headhunters" in Halo: Evolutions and http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Headhunters_(Team) and http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Royal_Team_(Ajax_013). Now you'll see why this is canon friendly. Only 300 SPARTAN-IIIs '''participated in Operation: TORPEDO. @Ajax - I wasn't particularly sure you'd take the tag off, because of all the shit between us. Just put it behind you, your an admin. I have. - Yo scot, Prometheus was an ALPHA company operation...you've read Ghosts of Onyx right? Oh and referencing a NCF article doesn't reinforce your point.-- Yes, I have read it, it's my favorite book, and I made an error. And just read SPARTAN-501's post on the bottom. - 501's post proves nothing. Read this very carefully: to our knowledge only SPARTANs B312, B320, B170, and B091 made it out. We cannot base our articles off of speculation about finely defined canon information. Because there is no mention of additional Beta's being taken before TORPEDO doesn't mean you can say there is. What it means is that we do not know, and thus cannot use what we don't know to re-write canon. Simply, make him a Gamma company S-III and this will all be solved. That. Simple. Regards.-- Let me put it this way: Beta Company had 300 members, as said in it's Halopedia page. 300 members were in Operation: TORPEDO, and two lived. But here comes the errors. SPARTANs B312, B320, and B170 did not participate, knocking the number down to 297 SPARTAN-IIIs participating in Operation: TORPEDO. This technically impossible, meaning 3 just disappeared. I hope that clears your thoughts about this. - Actually, all of the Beta SPARTANs are accounted for. Reach adjusts Ghost's canon a touch by removing B170, B320, and B312 from TORPEDO. All the rest, save Lucy and Tom, were killed.-- You're basically saying Reach contradicts Ghost's canon. And I'd like some proof that the three were accounted for. - What I am saying, actually, is that new information is given about Beta company. Oh, B320 and B312 are part of noble team. And B170 is on some mission. B170: http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/SPARTAN-B170 B312: http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/SPARTAN-B312 B320: http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Catherine-B320. Need any more proof?-- B320 and B312 are part of Noble and not in Operation: TORPEDO, making them not accounted. And if B170 was on some mission, he'd not be accounted for. If they did account them, it'd be like the US Army saying everyone in the US Army is in Iraq. Besides that, your links show nothing. In B170's it says B170 and Lucy were sent on a long-term deep recon mission so they could avoid the anticipated bloodbath of TORPEDO. ONI would never make the mistake of accounting for soldiers not on a mission and still include them. B312's info about Operation: TORPEDO was changed by Bungie (B312 was said to have survived Op: TORPEDO, but Bungie has now said he was taking out of Beta two months before Op: TORPEDO), meaning the link doesn't help your statement at all. B320's page doesn't talk about her participation in Op: TORPEDO at all. She was in the Battle/Fall of Reach only. - *headesk* dude, you misunderstand accounted for. By accounted for, I mean we have information on whether or not they participated in TORPEDO, and reasons why (usually). Let me address your points in a clearere way #They are accounted for, we know what happens to them. #Links show how they are accounted for, as based on provided canon. #Bungie has any and all authority to change canon when and how they choose. The link says he was pulled out, new information has more weight than old (usually, even more so when it is published by the universe's creators) #So we can assume she was pulled out beforehand. Now, let me make this last little bit very clear for you; If you make Scot a Gamma company SPARTAN all of your problems with the NCF-ness of this article will dissipate (unless you change it even more).-- Every member of Beta Company is accounted for. All were wiped out at TORPEDO save the ones pulled out of training and sent to SPECWAR THREE/NOBLE and Tom and Lucy. -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Marine Corps[COM] 00:21, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, the article was fine when he was a member of Gamma Company; why change it to Beta in the first place? Back when I was a wee-little user (2008), I wrote a simple article that was basically a page for my favorite stuff from the Halo series but with one character using/going to it (That's why Ajax trolled it up at the top of the page). It was called Scot-B113. He was in X-ray Team and when I was banned (most of 2008 and 2009) somebody marked it as NCF. After months of editing I got it to this and wanted to bring back the X-Ray idea. I put in it in the first place because Z-Ray Team's story was facinating. Now since I've changed the name, can somebody remove the freaking tag? - :No. G Company wasn't active in 2546. He's also too old for Gamma Company. Suggest you move to Beta Company due to age and chronological issues. Oh, Headhunters were placed together for pretty much life. He would've known Randall before Sandtrap. And I'm sure you can come up with a better name for a Brute Base on the Ark than "Sandtrap". <_< -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Marine Corps[COM] 02:21, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Vote to Namespace (1/0 Sysops) *'SUPPORT' - ... this article has been NCF since January, the author seems to ignore canon at every step, and it just makes the rest of us look bad. I vote that we should namespace this article. -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Marine Corps[COM] 00:30, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *'OPPOSE' - Umm...really? This was NCFed a couple of days ago. It was fine until then. I find this pretty mean that you wouldn't have bothered to check the history, or even what my page was like before. - :I've changed the name. Was this really necessary? - ::YES, YES IT WAS. -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Marine Corps[COM] 01:47, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::...I guess I deserved that. Sorry. (Walks to wall, bangs head repeatedly) -